


Bathtime

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fluff about Cas and Dean bathing and getting ready for bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

"Mnnn" Cas sighed with content as Dean's fingers worked their way through his soapy hair.

"Does that feel good Cas?" Dean continued to scrub.

"Mmhm." Cas closed his eyes as Dean's fingers worked away. Their bathtub was very small, meaning they had to sit very close. Without realizing it Cas laid back against Dean's chest.

 "Pfftt." The noise Dean made caused Cas to turn and look at him. "Cas..." Dean had soapy shampoo all over his face.

"Sorry Dean." Cas apologized.

"It's alright." Dean wiped the soap off his mouth. Dean took a cup from beside the tub and scooped it in the water. "Close your eyes Cas."

Cas did as he was told, feeling lukewarm water run down his face. Cas always did enjoy bathtime with Dean. He liked the way Dean's fingers ran throughout his wet hair, and having no choice but to be pressed up against Dean until the water became too cold.

"That should do it." Dean commented as he poured the last cup full of water over Cas's head. Cas rubbed his eyes, blinking them open. Cas turned as much as he could in the small space.

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiled.

"Any time Babe." Dean smiled back. After a minute or so of readjusting, Cas turned to face Dean. The two stared at one another for a moment before Cas gently pressed his lips against Dean's.

"You taste like soap." Cas commented.

Dean chuckled "Your fault." Cas nodded in agreement. Cas stood up in the tub, water running down his bare skin.

"The waters cold." Cas commented. Dean didn't want Cas to leave the tub but he had to agree, the tub was freezing. After stepping out of the tub, both men towered their hair dry and got dressed. Cas was in a pair of boxers and one of Dean's AC/DC shirts, it was surprisingly long on him. Dean, only wearing a pair of sweatpants, chuckled at Cas's appearance.

"What?" Cas cocked his head.

"Haha nothing Cas." Dean pulled Cas into the bed. "You just look cute in boyfriend clothes." Cas looked up at Dean, confused. "Haha never mind Cas. C'mere." Dean pulled Cas into his arms. Cas looked up, deans eyes were already closed.

"Dean?"

Dean opened one eye, showing the emerald color that Cas loved. "I love you." Cas nuzzled Dean's cheek.

"I love you too Cas." Dean pulled Cas's face to his, gently pressing their lips together.

"Good night baby." Dean smiled through the kiss.

"Good night Dean." Cas smiled and snuggled against Dean's chest, falling asleep in the warmth of his lover's arms.


End file.
